Blue Night
by Bubbles-Fan123
Summary: Lance finds himself stuck on a planet, which seems to resemble earth a lot. There he meets an unlikely ally. I suck at summary's.. NOTE: This will not have any VLD characters shipped with any of my oc's! Characters will be added once they appear in the story.


**So I was writing this for a while, and showed it to my friend, and she said I should upload it.  
So yeah, here it is..**

 **Note: This won't have any Lance x oc, or any of the other VLD characters shipped with my oc's!  
** **This might have Klance in it later, idk yet.**

Lance had crash landed on a planet, after getting hit by some kind of laser. Blue wasn't responding, and he couldn't seem to contact anyone. "This is just great.." Lance decided to get out of his lion, and see where he had ended up. It was dark outside. He could see the moon and stars when he looked up. This place looks a lot like.. "Earth." He spoke without realizing it. It couldn't be..

Lance noticed he was near water, a few more meters and he would've been underwater. Sure, he could breath underwater with the help of his armor, but he had no idea how deep it was.

"What's that thing? Did you come from space?" Lance was startled by the pair of glowing eyes coming from the water, stumbling back he landed straight on his ass. "Quiznak!" He cursed. How had he not seen that?! "Quiz...nak..? What is that? Oh! Is it some kind of space word? What does it mean?" Lance glanced back at the girl- he could now make out, and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were glowing pink, pupils looking like they belonged to a snake.

She was smiling, teeth razor sharp. "Are you going to eat me?!" Lance questioned, clearly panicked. The girls expression turned confused. "Huh..? No? Why would I wanna eat you?" She placed her arms on the shore, leaning her head on them. Lance could clearly see the scales on her arms, glowing softly in the moonlight. He also didn't fail to notice the sharp claws. "Because you look like you could tear me to pieces!" She moved back a bit. "Oh.. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard a noise, so I went to check it out.. I understand, though! You're not used to this, so I don't blame you." She smiled, trying her best not to show much teeth.

She seemed friendly, though that had gotten him in trouble before. Still, he needed help. "No, it's alright. I shouldn't just have assumed you were going to eat me.." The girl moved closer again, seeming interested by Lance. "I told you it's alright! So, are you gonna tell me what that thing is?" She said, pointing to his lion.

"Sure, but can I know who you are first?" Lance decided to ask, honestly curious about the girl in the water. "I'm Rose, a mermaid if you couldn't tell." Lance looked surprised at this. "You're a mermaid?" Rose nodded, simply showing her tail as evidence. "Now it's your turn. Who are you, and what is that?" She asked, clearly meaning the lion.

"The names Lance. I'm a Paladin of Voltron, and that's my lion, Blue." Rose just looked confused. "What's a Voltron..?" Lance almost couldn't believe she hadn't heard about Voltron. "Voltron. You know, giant robot, defender of the universe?" She just looked lost at this. "Sorry, never heard of it."

Rose glanced towards the lion a few seconds later. "So, uh.. aren't you able to leave? I mean if you're a defender of the universe, shouldn't you go back to- you know, space?" She glanced back towards Lance, looking worried, maybe? "Well, no.. Blue's damaged, I can't really leave until she turns on."

Rose seemed to be deep in thought after Lance stopped speaking. "I can't really help you with that, but I know someone who might be able to find your friends- At least i'm assuming you aren't the only part of Voltron. I mean giants robots mostly exists of a team, at least that's what I know. I mean, it isn't a robot that can transform into a car or something, and i'm rambling.." Rose was silent after that, probably embarrassed that she started to ramble.

This mermaid was very curious, that's something Lance was sure about. "What was that about a person you were talking about? Can we go there now?" Rose glanced at him for a moment before answering. "Ah, sorry. She's not around at the moment, but I know where she'll be tomorrow. We can go then if you'd like." She smiled at him, trying to show not too much of her teeth. She probably figured Lance was disturbed by seeing them.

"Sure, i'm exhausted. It's way too late." Rose nodded. "Great! Then i'll be here tomorrow, I can't promise you when, though. So, please stay here until I arrive." She seemed to be thinking about something, but seemed to drop the thought as fast as it came up.

"I hope you'll have a good night of sleep! I need to get back now, my parents are gonna kill me if they found out I was out this late. Goodbye!" Rose waved before disappearing back beneath the water. Lance noticed her hand was webbed while she waved, slightly waving back at her before she disappeared back into the water.

He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the place Rose was before, and finally stood up. He decided to call it a night. He was too tired anyway. Lance went back inside his lion, falling asleep.

 **So, that's the end of the first chapter.  
What do you think?  
Have my writing skills improved? I think so at least.  
Please tell me any criticism you might have!  
I'm already working on chapter 2, so expect that soon.**


End file.
